Cat's First Year
by snakeygryfin
Summary: This is the story of a small town girl named Cat's first year in Hogwarts. Please read as I suck at summaries I would advise you not to compare my summary writing with my story writing. I promise the story writing is better. Oh yeah Snape is really big in this story also.


Narrator: Have you ever wondered what was going on with the backround characters in Harry Potter? If someone whose name wasn't worth mentioning was actually very important. Was there a girl who almost no one ever noticed. Most don't care because they are content with just Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with major characters to be at the forefront of their minds the entire movie/book. But some of us, including me, have a very active imagination and wondered what if a unimportant character in one of the books/movies had been caught in the same situations. What may have happened. What if there was a small town girl named Cat who got into things that the Golden Trio had gotten away with it and how she got herself out of some situations without fame. This is the story of Cat Davidson and what her first year at the prestigious school of Witch and Wizardry (or Hogwarts) was like.

Charpter 1- Davidson "Mom!" The tiny girl tried to push her overbearing mother away. "Dad make 'er stop! She's going to kill me!" The father, Mr. Harley Davidson took one look at his wife for 15 years and backed away with his hands up.  
"Sorry baby girl I can't save you from the kissy monster." He chuckled as his daughter pleaded at him with her bright blue eyes. He took a big breath as if he was going into battle and picked his little girl up and tossed her over his shoulder and started running to his car as if a dragon was coming after them. "I have saved you Princess Cat from the evil kissy monster." Cat and her mother, Mrs. Amy Davidson, both burst into giggles at the serious look on her dad's face. As they all sobered up and the last giggle had escaped they finally realized the seriousness of the current situation. Mr. and Mrs. Davidson's daughter was going to be gone to a magic school for 9 months of the year, only visiting for Christmas and summer. "Well," Amy said realizing the relaxing moment was over, turned to her blonde daughter,"Do you have everything you need for the 9 months you're going to be gone?"  
"Yep."  
"Underclothes?"  
"Yep"  
"Robes?"  
"Yep."  
"Shoes?"  
"Yep."  
"Enough pads?"  
"Mom!" The eleven year old yelled with horror. She had a look that said 'if I could die from embarresment you would be a murderer',which was, coincidentally the same look her father had on his face. Well the apple never really falls too far from the tree. "What I just want to make sure you have absolutley everything you need. I know you said we could just owl you things you leave behind but I'm not sure I'm entirely comfortable leaving important packages with a bird." The owl in question turned his yellow eyes to Amy and glared at her, as if he would every lose a package that was important to his human.  
"She meant no harm by it Chica." Cat soothed the offended bird. "She's just not used to the thought of sending things by owl." The bird nodded a bit and tucked his head into a wing, it was nap time.  
Cat smiled at the bird's antics and looked at her father. "Dad I'm pretty sure it's time to get to the air port if we are going to get to Britain in time for me to catch the train." "Right." Harley reached into his pocket for the keys and stuck them into the ignition. "Well guess it's time to get this show on the road."

4 hours later "Ugh if every flight is like that I'm really not looking forward to going back home. Maybe next time you and Mom can bring our motorcycles and we could drive thr-"  
"No. I have told you multiple times that you are not old enough for that yet." Amy cut her off.  
"Fine but can we take the car back home. Please." "I'll think about it. Now go get some of your bags and put them in the cab."  
"Kay" Cat bounced to the trolley thing that her bags were on and picked up a rolling bag.  
30 minutes later "Whoa! This is King's Crossing?"  
"Briliant isn't it little lady."  
"Totally." Cat hopped out of the taxi after the rents and ran down the walk way yelling back at her parents to meet her at the platform. She ran into a very tall and very blond man who seemed like he had popped out of no where. "I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to hit you, I'm a little over excited at going to my new school and I must have not been paying attention." She said quickly hoping that the man didn't get too angry at her.  
The man tutted to himself and just turned away and strutted away with a mini version of him strutting behind him. Cat hought about Mini-Me and just had to giggle. "Her parents walked up to her Cat it's 11:15 lets go fin your train." Her mom said. Cat jumped onto the trolley her dad was pushing and started to count the platforms. "Hmm. 5, 6,7,8,9,10." Her dad stopped between the last two platforms. Cat jumped off the cart and walked back and forth. "Well, where's the the quarters part?" She went to lean on the brick wall behind her but instead of her back landing on a hard brick wall, it landed on a hard stone there was someone to break her fall. She turned to apoligize for using the person as a cusion. It was Mini-Me! "Sorry man."  
, the tall blond man, ooked down at her. "Child do you not know how to stand on your feet?" Cat was about to open her mouth to give the very rude man a very rude reply when her mother and father came throught the wall. She knew she couldn't say anything back now so she just settled for one of her more vicious glares which seemed to have no effect on Dr. Evil but Mini-Me seemed to have a bit of trouble in his pants. "Come on guys." She said almost dragging her mom and dad by their arms away from thing 1 and thing 2. She stopped at the entrance to the train."I'm going to miss you guys."She said starting to tear up though she was still smiling. "We'll miss you too darling." Both her mother and father reached down to hug their only child. "The house will be so quiet without you, and I think the kissy monster will get sad with no one to kiss." Cat smiled at the joke they had all shared since she was 4 years old. "I'm sure the kissy monster can just kiss on you Dad."She giggled.  
"You would comdem your old man to that kind of torture? I thouht I meant more." Harley shook his head in false disapointment. "Well, hop on the train baby." Her mom said kisssing her cheek once more before she backed away to let a few children older that Cat onto the train. Cat followed them leaving her parents to put her things in the luggage compartment of the train. As the train started to pull off parents and children alike waved frantically at there loved ones. Well it seemed like Cat's first year at Hogwarts had begun.

To be comtinued...

Aunthor: OMG would you guys believe me if I said that I wrote this all in one sitting. I don't think I have ever written this many words at one time. You should all be very proud of me. And you know the way you could show me...LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS! =D 


End file.
